


Excerpts from THE GALACTIC TRAVELER’S GUIDE TO: NiJedha, the Holy City

by skatzaa



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, In-Universe Meta, Jedha, Jedhan Architecture and Archaeology, Travel Guides, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/pseuds/skatzaa
Summary: Welcome to NiJedha, the jewel of the Western Reaches!We understand that you, fine traveler, have undertaken an arduous journey in order to arrive here, and we thank you for your patronage. Whether you are a pilgrim traveling to pay homage, or a traveler interested in seeing one of the greatest wonders of the galaxy, we welcome you.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Worldbuilding Exchange 2020





	Excerpts from THE GALACTIC TRAVELER’S GUIDE TO: NiJedha, the Holy City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASadHermitStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadHermitStory/gifts).



An excerpt of _Chapter 5: Ruins, Catacombs, and Other Ancient Wonders_ from 

**THE GALACTIC TRAVELER’S GUIDE TO:**

**NiJedha  
** **The Holy City**

By

Yorelle Zai  
&  
Amos’zuwa

* * *

Table of Contents

i | Introduction

ii | Foreword

_Part 1 | NiJedia  
_ 1 | NiJedha Attractions  
2 | Temple of Kyber  
3 | Religious and Spiritual Groups of Jedha  
4 | Tips and Tricks For Purchasing Kyber Shards

_Part 2 | Jedha  
_ 5 | Ruins, Catacombs, & Other Ancient Wonders  
6 | Ai-jed  
7 | Other Settlements

_Appendices  
_ A | Maps of Jedha  
B | Schedule of Holidays  
C | Schedule of Religious and Spiritual Pilgrimages  
D | Further Readings

* * *

Introduction

Welcome to NiJedha, the jewel of the Western Reaches!

We understand that you, fine traveler, have undertaken an arduous journey in order to arrive here, and we thank you for your patronage. Whether you are a pilgrim traveling to pay homage, or a traveler interested in seeing one of the greatest wonders of the galaxy, we welcome you.

You will find up to date maps at the end of this datatape. The first [Figure A.1] is a detailed map of NiJedha; the second [Figure A.2] documents the attractions within a day’s journey of the Holy City; the third [Figure A.3] shows the other large settlements of Jedha, the most notable being Ai-jed [see Chapter 6: Ai-jed for more information]. 

The rest of this datatape provides background information on NiJedha and Jedha, the most popular events and destinations, and over three hundred full color holos of the planet. Please see the Table of Contents for a full list of topics covered.

We welcome you to our awe-inspiring city, and hope you find what you seek during your stay.

— Naired Kita  
Minister of Travel, NiJedha

* * *

Excerpt from:

_Chapter 5: Ruins, Catacombs, and Other Ancient Wonders_

**POINTS OF INTEREST:**

> Catacombs of Cadera  
> The Three Faces  
> Jedi Temple Ruins  
> Oras-jed, the Sandstone City  
> The Temple of Kyber  
[SEE MORE]

Beyond NiJedha’s protective walls there are many great wonders of eras past, scattered across the sands and steppes of Jedha’s surface. Even for those uninterested in religious or spiritual sites, there is sure to be something for everyone. From the twisting warrens of the Catacombs of Cadera to the sweeping grandeur of the ancient city of Oras-jed, the ancient wonders of Jedha are sure to inspire.

It is highly recommended that travelers plan any trips outside of the Holy City well in advance in order to hire a guard, if funds permit. It is deceptively easy to become lost past the great walls of NiJedha, and any guard worth their kyber will act as a guide as well. The Guardians of the Whills are reasonably priced for both pilgrims and sight-seers, and are one of the most reliable and trusted organizations in the city. 

(Note: The NiJedha Task Force asks travelers to _not_ approach them with requests to schedule guards for trips.)

**Catacombs of Cadera**

The Catacombs of Cadera, half a days walk from NiJedha, are currently occupied by the Church of the Contained Crescent [see Chapter 3: Religious and Spiritual Groups of Jedha for more information], but the Church has kindly opened portions of the catacombs to the public for well-priced guided tours. Those who are willing to pay extra may even spend a night in an anchorite’s cell, experiencing what the long-ago worshippers may have seen and felt.

The catacombs were first built by an organization called the Devouts of Draprozor, some six hundred standard years ago. Not much is known about the Devouts other than the fact that the catacombs were only a small part of the monastery they built into the great outcropping of rock known to the locals as Spamel Peak. Well-preserved remains are on display throughout much of the catacombs, thanks in part to the efforts of the Church of the Contained Crescent; the remains belong to no sentient species known to scholars today. Despite extensive searching through the Great Library of Kazde [see Chapter 2: Temple of Kyber], no mentions are made of the Devouts of Draprozar, their species, or their beliefs.

Many will say that the Catacombs of Cadera are haunted by so-called grotesque spectres of the Devouts, but no reliable evidence has ever been produced relating to this phenomenon. That has yet to stop countless travelers from visiting the catacombs in the hopes of catching sight of the famed spectres themselves.

**The Three Faces**

The origin of the Three Faces is hotly debated within the Jedhan scholarly committee, but it is generally agreed that there was once a fourth statue at the final cardinal point [see Figure A.2]. Not much is known about their construction, or who they were meant to depict. Some believe them to be Jedi, citing the weapons held by the East and West Faces, but others argue that they are ancient warriors and that not enough information is known about them to determine what the weapons are meant to be. 

These behemoths each tower nearly one hundred meters above the Jedhan plains. Many locals believe that the statues protect and guide NiJedha and the surrounding region, and will often leave offers during important holidays and pilgrimages [see Appendix B: Schedule of Holidays and Appendix C: Schedule of Religious and Spiritual Pilgrimages for more]. Travelers are encouraged to take part in these offerings, but to not disturb any holy events that may be occuring during trips to see the Faces.

Though the fourth statue has long since crumbled into rubble, many make it a goal to visit all three of the remaining faces. Some choose to pray to the Faces’, others simply wish to view the marvels of early architectural prowess. Regardless of the purpose, all will stare in awe as they take in the serene features of three ancient beings who watch over the moon.

**Jedi Temple Ruins**

For millennia, a Jedi Temple was situated some ten kilometers southeast of NiJedha. Some take this to be proof that the Jedi originated on Jedha, and took their name from the moon, while others believe that Jedha took its name from the Jedi. Regardless of the truth, it is impossible to deny that the ruins of the ancient Jedi Temple are one of the most impressive sites within a day’s journey of NiJedha. The Temple is thought to have been abandoned for fifteen hundred standard years, but there is no information as to why the Jedi moved on from the moon.

Much of the old Temple compound is closed to the public for excavations and preservation, but parts have been restored and opened for self-guided tours. Travelers can also schedule a tour ahead of time with a member of the archaeological team that, under Jedhan native Dr. Eren Yzire, have been working in tandem with the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for over ten years now. Areas open for tours include the training grounds, several large courtyards, and what is believed to be the area where Jedi purified their kyber crystals to make lightsabers.

(Note: the archaeological team asks that travelers only take holos from the ruins. Removing kyber shards or other “souvenirs” severely impacts their ability to understand the daily life of the Jedhan members of the Jedi Order. Those found removing artifacts from the site may be subject to hefty fines.)

**Oras-jed, the Sandstone City**

Oras-jed is an ancient, abandoned city carved directly into the sides of a sandstone canyon about a day and a half west northwest of the Holy City. Thought to be a precursor to NiJedha and other settlements in the region, Oras-jed is larger than any currently occupied settlement on the moon. 

Archaeologists believe that the canyon was naturally occuring, and that the unknown residents of Oras-jed began to build there some three millennia ago. The city was lived in, and continuously expanded upon, for nearly a thousand years, until some unknown event caused it to be abandoned within a relatively short period of time.

By the end of that period of time, Oras-jed had expanded to fill nearly the entire canyon from north to south, and the facades of the buildings stretched from the canyon’s basin to the very top, showing an elaborate architectural style that is not replicated anywhere else on Jedha’s surface. It is known that the people who lived in Oras-jed had some spacefaring capabilities, as the pink crystals native to NaJedha, Jedha’s planet, are worked into multiple canyon facades and in rooms that archaeologists believe held special importance to Oras-jed residents.

As with the Jedi Temple ruins, most of Oras-jed is closed to the public, as there are many areas deeper within the city that have collapsed or are otherwise unstable. Several buildings, however, have been restored and are safe to tour, and travelers are encouraged to traverse the whole canyon in order to understand the scale of Oras-jed. Speeders are available for rent for those who are unable to cover the entire distance on their own, or would like to view Oras-jed from the comfort of an air conditioned vehicle. 

**The Temple of Kyber**

Though the Temple of Kyber has its own chapter of this datatape [see Chapter 2] no account of the ancient wonders of Jedha would be complete without at least a mention of the grand temple that soars above the rooftops of NiJedha. The Temple of Kyber is protected by the Guardians of the Whills and served by the Disciplines of the Whills, among other groups. 

The wonders of the Temple are unending. The Great Library of Kazde is open to the public twice every eight-day; all other times, an appointment is required. The receiving hall stretches the height of the Temple, allowing light to stream down even during the bleak winter months. A visitor may stand in the receiving hall and stare up to see Guardians and Disciplines as they go about their day, walking around the open mezzanines and crossing over the elaborately carved walkways that connect one level to another above the ground floor.

The main corridor is lined with kyber statues that have been carved by masters over the two thousand years that the Temple has been standing. Some are even rumored to have been carved in one continuous motion with a lightsaber, a testament to the carver’s connection to the Force. Kyber carving competitions are still held, generally on the second rest day of the month, though they are on a much smaller scale than the statues in the Temple. These are free and open to the public, and are held in the market just beyond the Temple’s gates (weather permitting).


End file.
